The Mike Schmidt Chronicles:The Story Begins
by MattyJones
Summary: A Fanfic based in the establishment from first game. The story of Mike Schmidt, a twenty year old who decides to work at Freddy's, but finds that not everything is as it seems... Will contain violence, frequent strong language and a lemon or two later on. I will be using my OC as an unimportant character. UPDATE: Replacing Chapter Ten soon! (Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Mike Schmidt pulled into the gravelled car park in his blue Ford Mondeo. He got out of the car and stretched whilst looking up at the sign on the side of the building, remembering how he'd came to be here...

Flashback

Walking into the corner shop, Mike walked to the back and grabbed a two pint bottle of milk from the fridge and some cat food for the monster he called a cat. He walked to the counter and put the items down whilst handing the shopkeeper (a heavy set man with rough stubble who would look more at home in the middle of a mafia safehouse than a small shop) a five pound note. "Keep the change, Bill. Maybe buy yourself a razor" Mike said to Bill. The man just took the banknote before answering, "maybe you should keep it Mike, buy yourself some friends". Mike just picked up a newspaper before asking "but you're supposed to be my friend Bill!"

"Don't flatter yourself! Why would I, a respected man of the community, be friends with a bum like you?" Bill said, laughing. Mike put a hand to his waiting fnd staggered to the side comically "Why Bill, you harm me with your cruel words" he said before going back to reading the newspaper. Bill leaned across the counter, all humour from his face gone as he spoke "Mike, you seriously need a job. Why don't you look up some jobs in that newspaper instead of reading about the rugby for a change?" Mike folded up the newspaper before answering "OK, I'll do that. See you later, Bill!" He walked out of the shop before beginning he two minute jog back to his house.

 **Time Skip:Two hours later**

As Mike watched the X Factor (which he thought was crap) he remembered about the newspaper. He crossed over to the table, grabbing it before flipping to the job ads. Flicking through, he saw spots open for engineers, builders office workers and even a taxidermist looking for an apprentice. But the one job that caught his eye was a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Apparently the hours were midnight to six AM, and the pay was 120 pounds an week. It said all applicants were to report to the pizzeria at nine PM (after closing hours). Mike realised it wasn't a lot of money, but he needed the money, so decided to go in the next day, which would be a Monday.

 **Flashback Ends**

He looked away from the sign with the three friendly looking animatronics. Walking through the double doors, he spotted a blonde woman in a smart black suit sat on one of he cleaner tables filing her nails. Mike stood there waiting for the woman, waiting for her to notice him standing there. Five minutes later, the woman stood up as if to leave, before finally seeing him. "Oh, hello!" she said with a bright smile appearing on her face. She quickly walked over to him sticking out he arm to him. "You must be here about the job, Mr...Umm..."

"Schmidt-Mike Schmidt" he jumped in, helping her out. "And yes, I'm here about the night guard job". He shook her hand, surprised by how firm her grip was. She nodded before stating "Before Freddy's came to England, it was based in America. After the Missing Children Incident and the Bite, it kind of lost credibility. If you want to know about those things look them up when you get home. But we shouldn't have any problems like that here now that their programmings been fixed. Now, your job is to guard the place-but you probably figured that out already. Your main job is to watch the animatronics to make sure they're not damaged or stolen." Come with me and I'll show you all of them!" She walked off as suddenly as her speech cut off, and Mike had to jog to catch up.

The first place the woman took Mike was Pirate Cove. There wasa big, mock up pirate ship dominating the floor space with a three metre deep splash pool around it. On the deck of the ship stood a six foot tall white fox, a vixen to be precise. The woman did a little spin on the spot to face Mike before speaking in her trademark fast excited manner "This is Vixxy The Pirate Vixen-my favourite animatronic. She tells the kids stories during the day about the hundreds of adventures she's been on. Even for me they're exciting. Vixxy had a rough time back at the old establishment. The kids ripped her apart and put some pieces on her, giving her the nickname 'The Mangle'. But she's fixed now, so that's good!" She was about to run to a different room when Mike noticed a cubicle with a purple curtain covering the entrance, and an out of order sign. "What's behind there?" he asked, the woman walking back to him. She took a breath before answering "A red fox animatronic called Foxy. He's being refurbished". She ran off again, leaving Mike wondering why he didn't believe her. Next, they visited the main stage. Mike could see three animatronics on stage: a yellow chicken with rosy cheeks wearing a white bib and holding a pink cupcake, a blue bunny holding a guitar who also had rosy cheeks and in the middle was a brown bear wearing a tophat and holding a microphone. "To the left and right we have Chica the Chicken and Bonnie the Bunny. And right in the middle, we have the famous Freddy Fazbear!" she said this with her arms out in front of her as if she was a salesman trying to persuade Mike to buy him. He was wondering about something so decided he'd ask. "So why do these ones look different from the animatronics on the sign?" She turned away from the stage to answer "These are the 'Toy' versions of the characters. The original animatronics are in a room backstage, under refurbishment like Foxy." Finally, they went to the office where he'd be working. It had a large desk with an office chair behind it. There were two doorways into the office, with two buttons near them labelled 'door' and 'light'. There was also a vent in the ceiling on he opposite side of the room from the desk. On the desk were four items: a tablet (which according to the woman could be used to access the cameras) a flashlight, a Freddy Fazbear mask and a phone. "There's an employee from the old establishment who recorded some messages to help you-one message will come each night. And that concludes the tour!" she said and with a flourish produced a bunch of papers. "This is your contract. It basically boils down to saying you have to work five full nights. After that you can continue or quit at anytime. If you don't work the five nights, you will be criminally charged." Mike stared at the contract, reading and thinking about whether or not he should take the job. Then he thought about the empty fridge at home and decided. He signed his name at the bottom of the sheet, which the woman put in her bag. She started walking out before Mike shouted "hey! I didn't catch you're name!" She turned around looking flustered. "Oh, sorry! My name's Emma Livingstone!" she did a little bow before hurrying out of the building, leaving Mike to sit around in his office. He looked at the tablet, seeing the time was 11:34 PM. He played on Flappy Bird until the tablet sounded a small beep to tell him it was midnight. Mike picked up the tablet and started flicking through the cameras. As he flicked back to the stage for the fourth time he stopped with his finger poised about to change the screen. The stage looked different and it took him five seconds to work out why.

Chica was missing.

 **Authors Note (A/N) Sorry guys, I ran out of time on this one, but don't worry, this will be continued in the next chapter-things are about to get interesting. This might be a big ask, considering I haven't given you a lot to work on but could you please review? If not just watch out for next chapter and judge it on that.**

 **This is MattyJones, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! This is MattyJones back with the second chapter. Well... the second part of the first. But hey, I promised everyone that things were going to get interesting, and here it is. The action you have been waiting for is here. What will happen? Will Mike survive the night? We'll see... Oh, and here's a list of the genders:**

 **Freddy, Toy Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie are males**

 **Vixxey (fixed Mangle), Chica, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are females**

 **Oh, and toy Freddy, bonnie and Chica are referred to without 'toy' in their name just for this chapter.**

Chapter 2

Mike checked flicked through the cameras frantically, trying to locate the yellow chicken. His breathing ran ragged, hoping someone hadn't stolen the animatronic on his first night when he flicked back to the stage...

And saw Chica standing in her usual spot. Sighing with relief, he realised he must of been imagining it. Suddenly the phone started ringing, causing Mike to almost drop the tablet. He put it down and went to pick up the receiver before remembering it was a recorded message. A sound of a phone being picked up sounded through the speaker before the voice of a sound calming man started speaking.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Well if your hearing this, then you must be the new nightguard, you'll be replacing me. I used to sit in that office, but I'm actually finishing my last week here! I've had a good run, nearly six months in fact, keeping watch over ol' Freddy and his friends. But now, its your job. Anyway, I need to read a few lines, I'm sure you've heard it already, its just a legal thing..." And Mike listened to the man talking for over an hour; in that calm voice of his, which made it all the more surprising when he said how the floors would be bleached before filing a missing persons report. "Wait, what?!" Mike spluttered, trying to stand up but ended up on the floor instead. He stood up again, thinking it was a joke-after all, he said it in such a deadpan voice it had to be. Then the man (who Mike decided to nickname 'Phone Guy') continued speaking. "Now, this is important, so listen up. The animatronics are left in a sort of 'Free Roam' mode at night. They have to, otherwise their servos lock up apparently. Yes my friend, the characters will move around the pizzeria. What they'll also do is head to where the most people are, in this case, your security room. You've got doors and lights you can use, but limited power-try to save power. The problem with the animatronics is the fact that if they see you in the pizzeria after hours, they'll see you as a metal endoskeleton without a costume on, which is against the rules. So... theyll try to stuff you into a suit. Now, this wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't full of crossbeams and wires-you can probably guess how that would cause a little discomfort... and death. A painful one. But don't worry as long as you watch your power consumption and keep an eye on the animatronics you should be fine. I seriously hope you checked the cameras while I was speaking, otherwise, you're fucked!" And on that cheery note the message ended. Mike sat down, his whole body shaking, and, almost shouting, he said "What the fuck's going on?!" He picked up the tablet and checked the cameras. For some reason, the video feed from the kitchen didn't work, but he heard clashing and banging through the speakers. He noticed Chica was the only one missing from the stage, and noone had moved from Pirate Cove, so it must of been her. He wasn't worried-the kitchen was a long way from the office, and even though it was four AM, he had 60% power left, since he hadn't used the door.

 **Time Skip-around one hour later**

It was 5:22, and there hadn't been much happening. In fact, Mike was getting bored-he couldn't believe it, locked in a pizzeria with killer robots and somehow, he was bored. Bonnie had moved around a bit, but spent most of his (the animatronics looked more human then he first thought-he could tell Chica was a girl, but couldn't tell which one Bonnie was supposed to be) time in a room full of costume heads and a spare endoskelton. The only major thing that happened was Chica entering the hallway leading to the right door, to which Mike shut the door-two minutes later, Chica was back in the kitchen. Mike was just flicking through the cameras when he came to Pirate Cove. In an instant, he noticed two things: Vixxey was now staring straight into the camera-which creeped him out-but that wasn't the worst part. The purple curtains were wide open, and Foxy was gone. Mike changed the view to the camera in the left hall seeing Foxy sprinting down the corridor-and then a miracle happened. Mike, upon seeing Foxy sprinting towards him, threw the tablet away from him in fear-it hit the button, lowering the door with a thunk, followed by loud banging as Mike cwered behind the table. He honestly thought the demon fox was going to break through the blast door. After what seemed like an eternity, the banging stopped. Mike gingerly reached for the tablet before switching the view back to Pirate Cove-he saw Vixxey in her original position and the purple curtains drawn closed, gently swinging. Suddenly, a chiming noise came from the tablet, and Mike looked at the screen to see 6:00 AM in the centre surrounded by exploding fireworks. Mike didn't waste a moment-he hit the button making the door slide back into the ceiling and walked the quickest he'd ever walked to the double doors that would give him his freedom. As he passed the ship in Pirate Cove, he swore the vixen's eyes followed him. He jumped in his car, drove like a bat out of hell back to his house and jumped into bed. He screamed for five solid minutes into his pillow.

Mike didn't believe he'd sleep that night-too many images of being crushed into one of those fucking suits, gore from his body pumping out in almost comical amounts. He thought about Phone Guy and kept wondering how the hell he'd managed to survive that job for almost six months (well probably a full six months, he must have finished them after the recordings). Mike thought he must be a complete badass or just really, REALLY lucky. He'd barely survived the first night! But, even though he wanted to leave that job so badly, he'd be arrested for doing so. On that note, he decided that if he was killed, at least they couldn't fine him or anything. So he decided that, the next night, he would return to the funny farm.

 **Well, what do you think? I told you things were about to get interesting! But, I also said I'd make the pairings obvious this chapter. But I realised I don't want to rush into it-so I just want you guys to have some patience. If you're dissapointed about that, I'm sorry but I just want to try it my way. Also, in your reviews, tell me what pairings you'd like-ive only had one so far and that's MikexEmma. Thanks for reading.**

 **This is MattyJones, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Before we get started, I've got three things to tell you: the first is how thankful I am for your continued support. The second is an appeal to the 300+ passive reader: I need honest reviews to help forward my fanfic! And the last is I realised I haven't described Mike or Emma yet, so:**

 **Mike is sixfoot two, with shortish black hair and a heavy build-he usually wears a dark blue uniform.**

 **Emma is five foot ten, with shoulder length light brown hair-she usually wears simple black trousers and a white blouse. And her breast size is a small D for you pervs out there :)**

Mike was driving his Mondeo down a quiet rode-he was on his way back to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria-the building that was a joy to kids during the day, but a house of horrors to Mike. And not one of those crappy ones you get at fairs either Mike thought. If it wasn't for the contract he'd signed, he wouldn't be going back. Although, it wasn't entirely his fault, though. He didn't exactly get told all the important information before he signed up, like the fact that the 'loveable' animatronics would stuff him into a suit full of robot parts, which would cause a 'horrible, painful death' as that insane Phone Guy told him. Now THAT was a very messed up individual. Mike pondered about death, killer animatronics and a man with a telephone on his head all the way his destination.

 **Time Skip-20 minutes later**

Pulling into his parking spot at the side of the building right under the Freddy's sign, Mike put his head on the steering wheel and sighed. He couldn't believe he was going through with it-if he'd ran, he could've been in Mexico by now. Sighing again, he opened his car door and stepped out before closing it again and pressing his blipper to lock it. Walking through the front doors, his fear turned to anger as he saw Emma Livingstone, the woman who convinced him to sign the contract the night before. She was sitting on one of the tables, looking down at the floor. Mike shouted "Hey!" She jumped as if that was the first time she realised he was in the room, but Mike thought she must have heard his footfalls on the floor. "H...Hi." She said, quite as a mouse, before looking back down at the floor. This angered Mike "Hi? HI? You make me spend six fucking hours with a killer care bear, a KFC reject and the Easter Bunnie's transgender cousin, and you greet me with HI? What the hell were you-" He stops when he realises Emma is quietly crying. He was not expecting that considering how bubbly she was yesterday. She suddenly looked towards him and cried out "I'm sorry, Mike! They forced me to!" She was sobbing through her words. "They said if I told you anything... they'd stop my mother's hospital treatment. She's got a rare condition but I can't afford the payment-so they do as long as I do as they say." She jumped up, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She was back to quietly crying. Mike was at a loss for words-he'd had thousands in mind to rip into her, but in the case of comforting her, he came up with nothing.

"Look, Emma..." he started, thinking of what to say. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't have shouted at you like that." Mike put his hands on her shoulders as he continued "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You need to let go of me though, cos I can't breathe and that IS your fault". She sprang away from him wiping the tears off her cheeks. Mike started walking to the double doors to let Emma out, checking his watch as he walked. "There's four minutes left till my shift starts, and I need to get to the office-" turning around, he saw Emma walking towards Pirate Cove. "We'd better get going then!" she fired back over her shoulder. Mike was seriously considering the possibility that she'd planned this all along. _Except the tears_ Mike thought. _That devious little..._ He sighed before jogging to catch up with her.

They reached the office in time. Mike stepped through the doorway to see Emma sat on the desk right next to the fan. _Well, at least she left me the chair_ Mike thought to himself. Slowly he sat down, picking up the tablet. "Right... Let's do this."

A minute later, the phone rang, and both Emma and Mike went to pick it up before remembering it was a recorded message. "Umm hello? hello, hello?" the calm voice on the other end started. "Well, umm... if you're listening to this, then congrats! You made it through your first night! I guess you wasn't so fucked after all, heh heh... but anyway, I'm not going to speak for as long tonight, because the animatronics become a lot more active as the week goes on. It's probably a good idea to check the cameras while I talk-" Emma and Mike stopped staring at the phone and started frantically checking the cameras. "-just to make sure everyone's in their proper places. Also, check the curtains in Pirate Cove every once in a while, that character has always been a little... quirky. Just check on him every now and again and it should stop his attacks, or at least stop them happening as often. Well, that's all for tonight, I'll be back tomorrow with another lesson on survi- oh crap I forgot to check him!" and with that the message ended. "I think I know that voice..." Emma said, trying to remember who it belonged to. Mike was wondering about something himself "I wonder who he was supposed to be checking? Anyway, we've got our own problems. Let's just try to survive the night before we play Sherlock Holmes."

 **Time Skip-Forty Minutes Later**

Mike and his new companion had switched places, with Emma now sat in the chair with the tablet in hand and Mike pacing the office-it was actually more spacious than it looked when he first stepped into the office the previous night. "Mike, Chica's two cameras away, can you see her?" Emma said, her eyes glued to the screen. There was a slight tremor in her voice, but apart from that she was hiding her fear well. He walked over to the panel next to the door and pressed the button for the light. There wasn't anything next to the window, so he stepped into the doorway and shone his flashlight down the hall, again finding nothing. "She's not there. We'll keep an eye on her, she's probably just around the corner. Check on the others." he said walking back to the desk. "OK" Emma said, flicking through the cameras as she spoke. "Toy Freddy's still on the stage... Toy Bonnie's in that room next to the stage-the one with the spare endoskeleton... Toy Chica's around the corner... And Vixxey's still in Pirate Cove-but she's not on the ship anymore. Foxy's got his head poking out of the curtains. Mike..." she looked at him and held out the tablet "I think Foxy and Vixxey's are talking to each other!" Mike took the tablet and squinted at the screen. The picture wasn't the best, but he could clearly make out Foxy's jaw moving and Vixxey's head moving, like they were in a heated conversation. "Hell... maybe they're trying to decide how to kill us." he went to pass the tablet back, but Emma had crossed to the right hand door. She pressed the door light. "Aagh!" she screamed. A yellow face was pressed against the window. Staring in at the two occupants. She took a step towards the doorway. Then another. Two away. "Emma, HIT THE DOOR!" Mike shouted as Toy Chica started taking another step. Emma punched the button, making the world's loudest thud as the door shut in the avian terror's face. She screeched in fury, denied her pray in the last second and stomped away. Mike turned the frightened woman away from the door. "Emma" he said. She was shaking like a leaf. "Emma! Its OK. The chicken left. We're fine." He sat her down in the chair, then event over to the door-he remembered Phone Guy's warning about saving power. So he sat on the desk with the tablet, watching the cameras as if his life depended on it (which, he reasoned, it kind of did).

 **Time Skip:Two hours later**

Emma had calmed down. She was back in the chair with the tablet in hand. Toy Chica had gone to the kitchen after being shut out, and had been making noise ever since. Toy Bonnie kept teasing them by going in the hallway, but never coming close enough to be in the door light. The two people in the security office were doing good for power-nearly half way through the night and they still had 74% power. Emma flicked to the Pirate Cove camera, seeing Foxy with his head out of the curtain again and Vixxey halfway up the mast on the mock up pirate ship. Mike was bored walking between the two doors, so he decided to ask Emma a question. "Hey Emma. Have you 'recruited' anyone else apart from me?" She looked up from the tablet to reply "No, you're the only one I've 'recruited'" she almost spat out the last word. "Before this, I used to help cover up the disappearences of the nightguards, just stuff like saying I didn't see anything when the police asked me questions. Again, I'm sorry for roping you into this. I had to". She checked the cameras "Mike! Foxy's coming! shut the door!" Mike was on the near the right hand door. He slid across the desk, kicking both of the buttons as he slid off the end of the desk. The result of this was a loud thunk as the door hit the floor, a flash of red as Foxy ran past the window, and five bangs on the heavy blast door. And Mike holding his head where he banged it on the tiled floor, groaning slightly. Emma got up and ran around the desk to Mike. "Mike. Mike! Are you OK? she said, shaking him by the shoulder. He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine... help me up will ya?" Emma grabbed his arm and pulled. He was really heavy, so Mike himself ended up doing most of the work. "I'm fine, just check the cameras!" Emma flicked through the cameras, seeing that none of the animatronics were near them. "Mike, we're fine. Here take the tablet, I'll handle the doors for a while."

 **Time Skip:Two and a half hours later**

The time was 5:15. Emma was still on the tablet, flicking through the cameras. She kept looking up at Mike as if she was about to say something, but then she'd just look back at the tablet. She realised that they may have a problem. "Umm, Mike..." Mike didn't answer, his head drooping slightly. He was half asleep. "Mike! I can't find Vixey!" Mike's head snapped up instantly. How could one of the animatronics just dissapear?

"Let me see!" he said, extremely worried. Emma threw the tablet to him, which he caught deftly (which, considering he was almost asleep a few seconds ago is a minor miracle). He started at Pirate Cove, flicking through all the rooms on the left side of the building, then the right just to make sure. She was nowhere to be seen. "Goddamn it! Where is she?" He flicked through all the cameras again while Emma checked the door lights-there was nothing on either. That was when Emma noticed something. "Mike! Listen..." she said quietly. They were both silent for nearly twenty seconds before they could make out a dull metal clanging noise, getting louder and louder. Mike and Emma both looked up at the ceiling, seeing the large vent covered by a grille in the ceiling. "Mike! Pass me the flashlight and pop the grille!" Mike thought it was crazy, but he sensed something urgent in her voice, so he threw her the flashlight and started removing the grill. It fell open and he was greeted by a bright white face. "Aagh!" he fell backwards, seeing Emma run up and flash the light several times in the vixen's face. It visibly recoiled, and started crawling back through the vent. "Put the cover back on!" Emma shouted. Mike whent to do that whilst Emma walked over to the left hand door and pressed the doorlight, seeing a bright blue bunnie with rosy cheeks staring through the glass. "Piss off rabbit!" she shouted at it while pressing the door button. The rabbit did NOT look happy. She swithched the light off, leaving Toy Bonnie to mope outside. Mike had got the vent grille back in place and looked at the tablet. "5:45 and 20% power. We'll shut both doors for the last 15 minutes." He crossed over to the right hand door, closing it before switching on the light. Toy Chica was froze midstep, her head angled slightly towards the glass. "Ha! Locked out bitch!" he gave her the finger before turning the light back off.

Fifteen minutes later, the fireworks began on the tablet. Mike and Emma each opened a door before meeting in near the double doors leading out of the building. They both stepped out before Mike started speaking "OK, Emma... I appreciate how you stayed with me tonight, you definitely saved me a few times, but you can't come again. Understood?" he noticed how sad she looked when he said that-almost as if she'd miss having killer animatronics trying to rip her limb from limb. "Understood." she said, before hugging him. "Maybe I'll see you some other time!" she was back to her normal, bright self. "Goodbye Mike!"

"See you later, Emma!" He watched her walk around the corner of the building until she was out of sight before getting in his car. He started the drive home thinking about how lonely the next few nights were going to be.

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! What didya think? This chapter was almost as long as the first and second combined and took me ages to write! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by Sunday next week-It'll answer a lot of your questions (hopefully). Only one thing left before I go: I need reviews! I thank my four reviewers for their continued support, but I need more reviews to help me make choices. I need less passive readers-my reviewers write this as much as I do.**

 **This is MattyJones, Signing Off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of The Story Begins-hope you enjoy! There'll be a couple of surprises in this one, so read on to find out!**

For the second night in a row, Mike didn't get any sleep. His mind was buzzing with the events of the day, especially Emma being at the Pizzeria. After a long, tenuous struggle (well, maybe just tenuous) he had let her stay with him in the office. She'd turned out to be quite resourceful, and was probably the only reason why he hadn't been eaten by a mechanical vixen. He owed his life to her, yet she'd just walked off at the end of the night. He sighed. After shouting at her, he'd found out she'd been coerced into recruiting him, so they were both in the same boat. As much as the next night was going to be boring, he was glad that she wouldn't be risking being stuffed into a suit.

Halfway through the night (Well, day) Mike remembered about what Emma had suggested when he signed up for the job. He whent to his computer and took it out of sleep mode opening his browser. He then typed in 'Freddy Fazbear Missing Children Incident', getting many results for conspiracy theorists' websites. He finally found an official news website and clicked on it. He saw black and white pictures of the old establishment and the old animatronics performing on stage. Scrolling down, he found the article itself: 'House of Horrors? The mysterious dissapearing of five children in popular entertainment franchise Freddy Fazbears caused law enforcement to scratch their heads. It is believed that the children must of been abducted as no bodies were found on site. However, the owner of the establishment would not allow any photos of the new, child friendly Toy animatronics to be released, leaving only photos of the now decrepit original band...' Mike read on to find how different people felt about the incident. Many thought the children must've been killed and taken off site, whilst some crackpot decided that Fazbear Co is some evil corporation with a hidden agenda. He then found an article about The Bite of 87 on the same website. It was very vague about the details, saying how one of the old animatronics was responsible for biting off someone's frontal lobe during the daytime, but not giving any details. The odd thing was, nobody seemed to witness it. Mike saw the clock on the desktop, with the time 23:34 displayed. "Better get going or I'm gonna be late..."

 **Time Skip: 20 Minutes**

Mike rushed to the front door with six minutes to spare. He walked past Pirate Cove, paranoid that the Vixxey was watching him. Reaching the office, he picked up the tablet, with the time displayed on screen 23:57. Mike thought about how the only thing the tablet did when it wasn't between midnight and six was display the time. He sat downstaring at the time on screen, waiting for the killing hour to begin. He felt a dark presence with him but attributed it to the killer animatronics across the building. Then he felt something on his shoulder "Aargh!" he screamed, falling out of his chair in the process. As his face was to the floor one sound reached him-the sound of girly giggling. Mike turned over on the floor to see trousered legs, and, looking further upwards, a white blouse and a face he knew all too well. "Emma! What-what the fuck are you doing here?" he spluttered. She laughed whilst crouching down to help him. "Well, hello to you too, Mike!" She had the biggest smile in the long history of smiles plastered across her face. Mike refused her outstretched hand, getting up on his own before starting his rant "I said what the hell are you doing here, Emma? Why did you come back? You're a goddamn idio-"

"I came back because you can't survive without me!" She snapped, shocking him. Emma was super serious all of a sudden. "I mean, let's face it, if I wasn't here, Vixxey's would have ripped you to prices! Did you actually expect me to abandon you to the killer care bear and his friends?" Mike smiled at her, recognising the reference of what he called Toy Freddy. Mike was about to say something before Emma cut him off "I roped you into this mess, and I'm going to do my very best to get you out of it! Now shut up and check the cameras!" Mike actually laughed out loud at this outburst "Yes ma'am!" he shouted, giving her a mock salute.

A couple of minutes later, the phone rang, bringing with it the nightly message. "Umm hello? Hello, hello? Well, I guess you survived another night, congrats by the way! I'm not gonna talk for long, cos I'm a bit busy. A word of warning, this night is gonna be very difficult, so keep your eyes on the cameras, and make sure those fucking robots don't. Sorry for the language, it's just getting difficult on my end. Anyway, all the animatronics become more active on the third night, especially Foxy and Vixxey. But you might see Freddy move tonight. Be careful about him-he doesn't hang around near the windows like the other two, he'll just come straight in. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow if you're still ar-get the FUCK AWAY from my office you little-" the recording ended. Mike noted the positions of the animatronics. "Emma, Toy Bonnie's heading to the right door-keep an eye out. Toy Chica and Freddy are still on stage... Vixxey's half way up the mast on the ship, so we'd better keep an eye on the vent, and Foxy's just stood outside the curtains. So basically we need to pay attention to the right hand door." Emma shone the flashlight down the corridor, seeing nothing. She checked the opposite corridor, seeing Toy Chica down at the end of the corridor, just out of range of the door light. She stepped inside, waiting five seconds before pressing the door light. The brightly coloured avian was dead centre in the window, causing Emma to slam the door shut. "Ha! Get lost, prostitute!" Mike laughed at her remark, hearing the animatronic's stomps fading away. Mike checked Pirate Cove, seeing the purple curtains wide open. "Emma! Foxy!" Emma dove across the room hitting the button. Even as Foxy banged on the left door, Emma crossed over to the right and opened it to conserve power. "Nice spot, Mike! You probably just saved us both!" Mike was looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"When I checked the camera... I thought the Out of Order sign said 'It's Me!' But then I checked after you closed the door, and it looked the same. Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Mike replied, giving Emma an unconvincing smile. Emma took the tablet off Mike. "OK, I'll have the tablet for a while. Check the doors!"

 **Time Skip: Three hours later**

Mike and Emma were having a rough night. Halfway through the night and they had 52% power after close encounters with Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Freddy (Mike closed the door after he got near the corridor, not wanting to take any chances). Foxy had attacked again, and Vixxey's seemed to be very active-she had attacked through the vent and almost got through the left door, along with a lot of movement in Pirate Cove. She kept talking to Foxy about God knows what, and Mike thought about how weird it was that she approached the door. Emma was just as confused-she had a wide range of knowledge on the animatronics but nothing she'd read mentioned Vixxey walking the halls. Toy Freddy rarely set foot away from the stage, but when he did he seemed to move quickly, usually bypassing one or two cameras before Emma or Mike noticed. Emma rubbed her eyes-they were a bit sore after staring at the tablet screen for three hours. Mike noticed "Hey, give your eyes a break! I'll check the cameras." She passed over the tablet, rubbing her eyes again. "It's not just that. I'm really tired!" she said almost whining. Mike laughed, patting her shoulder "Don't worry, you can sleep for as long as you want in..." he checked the tablet "two and a half hours. Let's just make it through the night"

 **Time Skip: Two hours later**

They'd almost made it. Just thirty minutes stood between them and victory over the robots from Hell. The last few minutes were ticking by in a flurry of opening and closing the big heavy doors. The Toys (Bonnie, Chica and Freddy) were coming back time and time again in a last ditch effort to beat the night guards. Freddy approached the right hand door with a desperate lunge past the lit up window.,.. and smashed his face into the door. Both Emma and Mike laughed in his face and gave him the finger. Emma walked right up to the glass "Ha! Up yours Fatbear! Oh no... Freddy... you've lost your HAT!" she shrieked at the last word because she burst out laughing agai. They both watched as Freddy desperately searching for his tophat. He finally found it (slightly crumpled) and placed it back on his head. With a growl, he lumbered off back to the stage. "Ha! He's gone, just two minutes left and then we-" Mike turned around while he was speaking, noticing two things: Emma was on the floor staring at the open left door, and staring from the door was Vixxey the Fox. Emma was crawling backwards trying to get away from the slowly advancing Vixen. Mike ran across the room, rugby tackling the white vulpine. they both crashed to the floor, with Mike trying to keep her down. Emma was cowering in the corner when she saw something bright blue stood in the doorway. "MIKE! Bonnie's here!" At the same time, Mike was pushed off Vixxey by her powerful legs. She screeched "FOXY!", then Mike watched as Bonnie was knocked into the wall outside the office by a flash of red and silver. Toy Bonnie ran away just before the bells sounded, and Mike watched as Vixxey leaned over him. "We are not your enemy" she whispered right next to his ear. The vixen walked back to Foxy, who was waiting at the door, where they both ran back to Pirate Cove. Emma, completely shocked by the changes of events, stood next to Mike and they both said the exact same thing: "What the fuck just happened?"

 **A/N: Well that was chapter four. Who was shocked? Probably nobody... Anyway, that was a lot of fun to write, and hopefully a lot of fun to read. Let's just see where this story goes... there are way too many possibilities.**

 **This is MattyJones, Signing- No! Get back in the Cove Vixxey I'm bus- HELP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! Finally got away from Vixxey so I could write this. I just hope the others don't find out... Anyway, another thank you to my reviewers. Here's chapter 5 of The Story Begins!**

 **OK, I'm gonna apologise for the long wait, I've just been busy with my last two weeks of my exams, but I'm done, so I don't have to go to school anymore, Yay! So I hammered this one out, and I should be able to concentrate more on writing this. Thanks for supporting me in this endeavor, I'll see you on the other side (of the chapter)**

Mike walked along side Emma to the front entrance of the pizzeria, both of them shaking like leaves. After making it outside, Mike flopped down onto the ground with his hands in his hair, thinking about what just happened in the security room. Emma was looking down at the floor, a nervous habit of hers. "Mike..." Emma started "who do you think Vixxey was talking about when she said 'we are not your enemy?'" Mike blew out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding, and ran his hands through his hair before answering "I don't know, Emma! We can assume it means Vixxey, but apart from that... I have no idea. To be honest, I don't care-just two more nights and I can leave this place forever!" Emma was going between looking at the ground and looking at Mike. He noticed how nervous she looked. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Mike moved her head back up so she was looking at his face.

"Umm, Mike? I forgot to tell you something earlier..." she was stepping from foot to foot. "Two... Two men from Fazbear Co came to see me a few hours before the shift today, and... they found out about me doing the nights with you, so they... Kicked me out of the flat they provided..." she trailed off, and at that moment, Mike was thinking those stupid fucking idiots (A/N: There was actually a lot more going through his head, but the amount of profanity involved would make the Bible look like light reading) But they still want me to work for them because... You know... Anyway, can I ask you a massive favour? Could I stay with you for a couple of nights?" Mike's jaw dropped at this. It was lucky that she was staring at the floor again, so after taking his jaw off of the floor and putting it back in place, he decided he'd better start talking."Ummm... OK"

"I wouldn't be any trouble, so pretty pl- wait,what?" It was her turn to be suprised-she'd thought that he was going to point blank refuse her request, since he hardly knew her. "Really? But you don't know me!" Mike picked up on how excited she seemed to be getting. "Sure you can! It'll be nice to have someone over for a change. And anyway, you might have only known me for three days... Or nights... I think when you've got your lives on the line you learn a lot about a pers-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed, jumping up and hugging him. Mike took a step back with her still latched onto his midriff "umm, Emma? Could you please let go? You're, er, making me feel a bit uncomfortable" she sprang away from him.

"Oh, sorry!" she replied with a smile still on her face. _I guess she likes giving out hugs_ Mike thought, a smile creeping onto his own face. _And she does look cute when she's smiling._ He tried to hide the embarrassment from that thought by turning towards his Mondeo. Opening the passenger door, he shouted over to Emma "Your Ladyship! The carriage is ready!" she jumped as if she'd been shaken from a daydream, before smiling and running over to the door. She bent down to get in the car, whilst Mike averted his gaze, before he shut the door and ran around the car to his own side. Switching on the engine, he looked at Emma "Right! Off we go then!"

 **Time Skip-20 Minutes Later**

As Mike pulled into his driveway, he thought about the girl sat next to him. He was worried because she hadn't spoken a word during the trip to his house, which was completely different from the way she usually was: Loud, talkative and happy. It seemed like she kept retreating into herself. _Maybe the nights at the freakshow Pizzeria are finally getting to her_ he thought, making himself more and more worried about her. Switching the engine off, he turned off the engine before turning to his passenger "Come on, we're here". She gave the briefest of smiles before stepping out of the car. They both crossed to the front door, with Mike unlocking it and stepping through into the hallway. Emma was just stood outside the door, looking at him. _She looks terrified_ Mike thought. Walking back to her, he took her hand "It's OK Emma. I don't bite!" This seemed to snap her out of it, and she stepped into the house. After shutting the door behind them, Mike walked in front of Emma "OK, let's start the tour! I guess the roles have reversed since the first time we met, but still..." he said looking back at her-he noticed how quickly she looked away. Walking through the open doorway at the end of the hall, he stretched his arms out, indicating the space they were in. "This is the living room. Couch there, TV there" he said, pointing at opposite sides of the room to the beige three seater couch and the 40 inch LCD TV. "If you'll step through here..." Mike led the way to the next room "This is the kitchen, the place that I prepare food... not that I have much at the moment... Anyway, let's go upstairs!" He led her up the carpeted stairs to the landing, thinking _I'm such a crap tour guide. Even though Emma has never been here before, she could probably do a better job._ He pointed to the door at the end of the landing "That's the bathroom. Got a shower and a bath, you can use any of them if you want to. And now, the final room..." He opened the door off to the side, revealing a bedroom with a queen sized bed and a small plasma TV on a cabinet. Mike turned to Emma "You can sleep here Toni-I mean today! God working the nightshift is so confusing... I'll be taking the couch downstairs." For the first time of the entire tour, Emma spoke

"No, I can't do that! I'm a visitor in your home, so I'll take the couch. I'd probably get lost in the bed!" she laughed a bit at the end of the sentence. But Mike was having none of it. "Emma, I insist. A guy must treat his guests well, so you're having the bed..." Emma looked like she was going to interrupt, so Mike placed a finger to her lips "And that is that! I recommend closing the blinds, there'll be a storm at 2PM." With that, he left her standing in his bedroom while he headed downstairs, deciding he'd make them something out of his dwindling food supply. Gathering pasta swirls, sauce and two cans of tuna, he was about to start when he realised he didn't know whether or not Emma liked Tuna. So he put down the ingredients and trudged upstairs to his bedroom. "Hey Emma, do you li-" he almost laughed when he stepped into the room. Emma was spread eagled across the queen sized bed, her chest rising and falling softly as she slept. "Not even two minutes!" he whispered, amazed. _Guess the nights really are getting to her_ he thought, as he headed back down stairs. _She wasn't even using the blanket._ After putting all of the ingredients back away (he decided to make it later for when she woke up), he laid down on the couch, his feet going over one of the end cushions slightly, he sighed before trying to sleep.

 **Time Skip: 7:28 PM**

Mike woke up to the smell of food. Specifically, tuna. Wait... Tuna... He raised his head off of the couch to look into the kikitchen-he was greeted with the sight of Emma pulling a dish out of the oven. After closing the oven she noticed him "Good morning! Or is it goodnight?" she giggled. Mike tried not to think about how cute she was when she laughed. "Good evening to you too, Emma" he said, standing up and looking at the clock; it was 7:28PM. _I slept for over twelve hours!_ he thought. "You do realise I was going to make that, but you kinda... Passed out-" He was cut off by Emma laughing out loud "Working nights does that to you. And anyway, you did the same!" Mike had to laugh at this. Then he noticed something "Umm, Emma... Where did you get those?" She was wearing her signature white blouse, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Instead of her skirt, she was wearing a pair of pink shorts that didn't even reach her knees. "Oh, err..." she looked really uncomfortable, so Mike was about to tell her it didn't matter when she continued "When I was eighteen, a guy said he wanted to sleep with me haha, so we event back to his college dorm... Long story short, he stole my clothes, some girls put him up to it. Nothing happened, he was just a... Bit of a dick... So I always carry some light clothes in my bag!" she seemed to brighten up when she finished her story, and Mike just thought about the bitches, guy included, who stole her clothes. Emma decided she'd move the attention from herself "So Mike, when you were asleep, I did a little exploring-sorry if you didn't want me to-but it looks like you have a lot of rugby kits... Did you play for a team?" Mike was a bit surprised at her rooting through his stuff, but he answered her anyway "Yeah, I played for a few actually. I uum, kept getting kicked off 'em, for fighting with people from other teams... and a couple from my own, hehe... He rubbed the back of his neck as he said this. "Why would you fight someone from your own team?" Emma asked-not in an accusing way like most people though. "Well, I didn't just punch out my teammates for no reason. Some of them were bullies and the rest of them were... Assholes..." He tried to think of a better word before realising that 'asshole' was probably the most suitable. Emma looked at him with, what? Pity? Compassion? She soon snapped him out of his thoughts "Hey, Earth to Mike! We should probably go eat that food now, I'm starving!"

"Me too, Emma. Me too."

 **Time Skip: 11:37 PM**

Mike and Emma both stepped out of the car into the dimly lit carpark, not in a hurry because they knew they had more than twenty minutes until they needed to be in the office. Mostly they just sat around, until Mike decided to end the silence. "So, Emma... What are we doing about Foxy and Vixxey?"

"Nothing" there was no hesitation-she probably knew he was going to ask. "I reckon we should trust them-let them come into the office. We'll keep an eye on the others as usual."

"I don't know... I think we can trust Vixxey, but Foxy... I'm not so sure..." he said, in obvious objection to Emma's thoughts. ""Uum, hello? Didn't you see the way Foxy helped Vixxey last night? Helped us?"

"It could be a trap." Mike didn't know why, but he didn't think they were trying to set the two guards up.

"Hey, we've got five minutes to get to the office. So, lead on Mr Schmidt." Ema said with a smile.

"After you, Miss Livingstone!" he said, a grin on his face as he held the door open for her. They walked past Pirate Cove on their route, and saw Vixxey in her usual spot, her eyes tracking them across the open space, and Foxy, his eyes visible through a small opening in the purple curtains. The night guards reached the office, Mike taking the chair and Emma perching on the desk. "OK, another night of the killer care bear and co. Let's do this."

 **OK, sorry for ending this chapter without any action taking place, but wait! It'll be here next chapter.**

 **Without further ado, this is- Wait Foxy! No, she came onto me! She came onto-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with one more chapter-and one less digit. Yup, Foxy cut off my right pinky. It got sewed back on and I can use it again, but that's not the point... Anyway, enough of my blood loss caused babbling, here's chapter six! (oh, and when I say Chica, Bonnie or Freddy, I'm talking about the Toys)**

"Emma, Chica's already moved... damn, 12:03? Not even five minutes and they're already moving!"

"Don't worry Mike, just check the cameras. I need to know if any get close so I can shut the doors." Emma was worried. It was night four-by this time most of the nightguards were dead-but with her and Mike helping eachother, they had mad it. Now though, it was the most dangerous part of the week: the last two days. All of the animatronics were incredibly active, and Freddy usually moves as well-from her experience of survivor accounts _not that there's many_ she thought, Freddy was not to be messed with. She was snapped out of her thoughts by an update from Mike "Bonnie's gone too, they're both in the party room. Foxy's peeking his head out the curtains, and Vixxey's almost at the top of the mast-she'll be in the vents soon..." he shared a look with Emma- they hadn't _really_ came to a decision about what to do about the vulpines. "Shit, Chica's near the door!" Emma hit the door light and a split second the door button itself. Staring creepily in was the yellow bird. "Ha! Piss off, Krazy Fuckin' Chicken!" Emma laughed. Chica turned to stomp away as the door light was switched off.

The phone started ringing again. "A bit late, isn't it?" Mike asked, only getting a shrug from Emma.

"Umm, hello? I... I 'm having a bit of a bad night tonight and err... may not be around to send another message tomorrow..." banging could be heard in the background. "Err, I'm just glad that... I got to do these recordings for you, I hope they helped..." Mike and Emma were getting more and more worried-they both suspected that the 'Phone Guy' was working the same job while recordings. A groaning noise could be heard alongside the banging. "Umm, listen... could you go to the back room at some point and check in the heads? I always wondered what was in them..." A tune started in the background and Emma gasped-that was the sound that Freddy played when he was about to get the guard! "Well, this is your 'Phone Guy' Matthew Jones, signing off... Oh no." The recording ended with a demonic sounding screech. Mike couldn't believe it: The Phone Guy, who'd managed to survive the place for six months, had been caught. He looked over at Emma, who was crying. "Matt... Oh God, Matt..." she was openly sobbing now-Mike did a quick check on the cameras before walking over to her "Did you know him?" he asked. All he got was a nod-she was stopping her crying, but didn't trust herself to speak without sobbing again. Mike put his arms around her, speaking quietly "Hey, maybe he made it out! He sounds smart, he probably-" Emma shook her head "No... I don't... He can't of done..." She stood up breaking her contact with Mike. "We should concentrate on getting through this night alive" she said, a cold edge to her voice "It's too late for Matt, so let's focus on the animatronics" Mike stood up-she might have been putting on a brave face and steeling her voice, but her emerald eyes told him of the torment she was going through.

Mike checked the cameras, seeing that the time was 1:23. Something was off-the Toys were all on stage. "Emma! Take a look at this." he said, handing her the tablet. She frowned as she looked at it, watching for a full two minutes with no movement from the animatronics. "That's strange... They never go back to the stage..." as she said this, a dull metallic thudding noise could be heard. "Mike! Vixxey's in the vent." She picked up the flashlight and stood as far back in the room in case she misjudged Vixxey. "Let's hope I'm right about her" Emma said, giving Mike a nervous smile. They listened as the banging got louder-Mike swore he heard an 'ow' coming from the vent until Vixxey reached the end of the vent... And fell through the cover, landing in a white and pink heap. As she was getting up, Mike noticed she was wearing white pants (baggy, in true Pirate style) and a pink vest-wait, _why is she wearing clothes?_ Mike thought. Emma pointed the flashlight at the white Vixen before saying "If you take even one step near us, I'll flash this so many times it'll fry your circuits, now tell us-" she was cut off by Vixxey's short laugh "haha! Circuits! Funny... The Toys have them, but-"

"Crap!" Mike said, lunging for the tablet before frantically checking the cameras-the Toys were all on stage. "I forgot to check on them." Another laugh from Vixxey "Don't worry, sweetie, Foxy's made it perfectly clear that we are not to be disturbed..." Mike checked the Pirate Cove camera, seeing Foxy stood at the bow of the mock ship. Emma spoke up "Why aren't you killing us? You've killed all theother guards!" She stopped for an answer. Vixxey sighed before speaking. "Actually... I've only ever killed one person" Emma pointed the flashlight "But it was an accident!" she added quickly, Emma gave her three flashes anyway. Vixxey screeched, covering her eyes with her paws (that looked more like a human hand, only furry) A split second later, a red blur arrived in the room, stopping between Vixxey and the two guards. Foxy was wearing baggy brown shorts and no shirt. He saw the flashlight in Emma's hand and growled, taking a step towards her. "Foxy, STOP!" he stopped dead in is tracks looking at Vixxey as she struggled to her feet. "It's not her fault, just... Go back to the Cove please." Foxy looked at Mike and Emma, giving another growl before sprinting out of the left door. Vixxey looked at the two guards. "Don't worry about Foxy, he's just a bit over protective... It's why I left him... Anyway, best not leave him on his own too long, or he'll probably pick a fight with the toys..." She took a deep breath. _Simulated breathing now?_ Mike thought. Vixxey saw the shocked look on his face "Yes, I can breathe! Which brings us onto what I wanted to tell you... Me and Foxy... We're not animatronics... We're living beings-"

"Fuck off! You can't be!" Mike showed his disbelief by interrupting, while Emma just stared at the vixen dumbstruck. "Yes we are... Here" she stepped over to Mike and put his hand on her cheek. He could feel heat... But how? Vixxey removed his hand before continuing "The Toys were an attempt by Fazbear Co for... Well... I have no idea-" Mike and Emma both groaned at this. "But..." Vixxey continued "they are based off us." She was now leaning over the desk, revealing something that Mike decided he didn't want to see-making him stare at her face instead of her chest. _I'd rather she think I'm a weirdo than a perv_ he thought. However, Vixxey noticed and smiled "please don't stare, Mike, or I'll have to get Foxy!" She laughed at his face going pale at the mention of the red fox "I'm kidding Mr Mike! I did it so that you'd look. You passed the test so congratulations! You're not a pervert, unlike that dick Tim..." Her face darkened for a moment before she started talking again "Well, thanks for listening! Maybe I'll come and talk tomorrow, IF you don't flash that damn torch at me. Au revoir!" With an athletic jump from her powerful legs, she was in the vent, crawling back to her ship. Mike looked at Emma. "Well... That whent well."

Nothing much happened for the rest of the night apart from the two foxes going into the ship's cabin and not coming out again. The Toys moved around on stage, appearing to be in heated conversation, but not once did they leave the stage. The bells sounded as 6AM arrived, the two guards standing up and stretching. "Alright Emma! I guess it's back to my house!" She nodded in response. Mike was surprised that she could do anything, since they'd heard her... Friend? Encounter almost certain death. "Emma, look at me." He said, turning her by the shoulder to face him "I... I'm sorry about Matt... We'll talk about it when we get home, you know, if you want to..." He got another nod from Emma. "Anyway..." he said, opening the passenger door for Emma "Just one more night, and we can leave Freddy Fatbear behind!" This got a smile from Emma, _one of her cute-NO! Don't think like that!_ and they both drove the twenty minute journey back to Mike's house.

 **Chapter six is now DONE! Hope you guys liked it! Anyway, I finally beat the trend of Emma telling Mike something bad whenever he suggests leaving! Then again, if they end up talking about Matt, then I guess that is bad... Damn it! And Matt is the minor character mentioned in the summary, not Emma (cos she's here to stay! Hopefully...)**

 **This MattyJones, Signing Off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm back with Chapter Seven of The Story Begins, hope y'all like it. You'll find out how Emma knew Matt, and possibly a couple of other things... Anyway, I'll see you guys on the other side (of the chapter-you know what I mean!).**

Mike stepped through into the living room where Emma was sat with her legs beneath her on the couch, her head in her arms, resting on the arm rest. She looked as if she was about to cry (which, to Mike, seemed understandable) but she held onto her tears. Mike didn't know what to do, so just stood leaning on the living room wall, not sure of what he should say. She sniffed once, and then looked at him "OK... What do you want to know about Matt?" she said quietly, barely above a whisper. Sighing, Mike thought about it for a few seconds before answering "This Matt, who exactly was he?" Emma sighed herself, appearing to take a couple of moments to consider her answer. "Matt worked at the old establishment at the same time as me. He worked as the security guard during the day even though the Toys had facial recognition software and were programmed to deal with any criminals. At the time, I was working as a waitress, because I'd only just joined the company. One day while I was working, a gang of guys, came into the Pizzeria and started causing trouble. You know the people I mentioned who bullied me in college?" Mike nodded, so Emma continued "Yeah, well the leader of the people who came to the Pizzeria was a relative of one of the girls. He'd decided it was all my fault when everybody realised she was a bitch and stopped talking to her. So he turned his attention to me. I could barely understand what he was saying, but I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Then Matt walked up to him and told him that he and his friends had to leave. So the guy thought it would be a good idea to drag me out with him. Next thing I know, there's nothing holding my arm anymore, and there's the guy on the floor with a busted nose and Matt stood over him. The other guys, four of them, jumped him, but he beat them all to the ground. Afterwards, he told me that he did it because he had a crush on me!" Emma laughed. "I mean, this guy, who didn't talk to anyone and just stood there as if he was cut from stone, said something like that! So I went out with him for a couple of months until he said he had to move to a new job. We had a huge argument and he dumped me. I never saw him again..." She stopped for a minute to compose herself. Mike could see that she was on the verge of tears. "Now I know why. Even the dates match up. He took the night guard job. After everything he'd heard, he still decided to take it. Why? He's dead now because of it!" Now she was crying, quietly with her head down. Mike sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "Hey it's okay. We don't know if he's dead. The guy sounds like a hard ass, he could've found a way out." She looked up at him, stopping her quiet sobbing.

"Do you think so? Could he have got away from them?" Mike nodded. "I don't know what it is about you Mike Schmidt, but I trust you." She craned her neck up and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks for listening"

"Emma, it's not like you made me do it. If you remember, I asked you about it! Anyway, I'll leave you alo-" he said this as he started to stand up, only to get pulled back onto the couch "Mike, could we... stay like this? Just for a little while?" Emma asked, trying to snuggle into him. Mike answered by putting his arms around her again, and she rested the right side of her face on his chest. They both sat there long enough for one of Mike's arms to go numb, since it was trapped behind Emma. Finally Mike was about to move when he noticed she was breathing softly-she had fallen asleep on him. _Guess that rules out moving_ he thought. He yawned, and realised that sleep might not be such a bad idea. So he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off...

 **Time Skip (?)**

...And woke up at the time of 11:12... PM. Mike almost jumped to his feet, before feeling the weight on his chest and left arm; and looking down to see Emma still curled around him. With his free arm, he gently shook her shoulder "Emma!" he whispered. "Emma! We need to get up now!" She stirred below him, slowly stretching her arms out before opening her eyes. In one rapid movement, she was stood in front of the couch looking down at Mike. "Did I fall asleep this morning? Oh, God, sorry Mike, I didn't mean to sleep, I was just-" Mike was off the couch due to a movement that was similar to a bounce, almost matching Emma in speed (but not in grace) and had a finger over her lips. "Stop! Relax, it is not a problem, you were just tired. Anyway, you don't have to say sorry about everything. Now, we need to get something to eat, because it's now..." He checked the clock "11:15. So let's get some food in us and get to the Pizzeria."

 **Time Skip: 11:50**

Mike and Emma were walking through the front doors of the Pizzeria with ten minutes to spare. The Toys followed them with their eyes as they passed the main stage. In response both Emma and Mike turned around as they left the room and flipped them off. Passing by Pirate Cove, they could make out a yellow eye peeking out from behind the curtain. "Mike, I don't see Vixxey anywhere." Emma said. Mike stopped for a minute to look over the deck of the ship for the white vixen. "Maybe she's in the cabin?" he said with a shrug. Walking down he right hallway, Mike kneeled down. "Emma, I've got a loose shoe lace, just go in the office, I'll be there in a sec!" He finished just as Emma stepped through the door. Emma screamed, causing Mike to sprint into the office, almost smashing his head on the reinforced frame. "Emma, what's-" Emma was getting up off the floor, glaring at the white face laughing at her whilst dangling down from the vent. "Hey, Mr Mike! I jumpscared yah partner, hope you don't mind!" Vixxey said in a cheerful, sing-song voice. Mike laughed "I don't, but I think the person you scared might, cos she looks like she's about to explode!" Looking over at Emma, he told her "Take a minute to calm down." She sat down in the chair crossly, running her fingers over the edges of the tablet. Vixxey was hanging upside down by pressing her legs into the sides of the vent. "So, Vixxey, why are you..." he began, before sighing. "Vixxey, could you please come down from there, so I can speak to you without getting a headache?" Vixxey giggled before answering "Sure! I'll be right down!" Letting go of he vent, she dropped and rotated in the air so that her feet were pointing downwards, and landed softly on her feet. She tried to take a step forward but instead staggered towards the desk. Mike took two steps forward and caught her by the shoulders. "Haha! Guess all the blood has gone to your head from being upside down!" Mike laughed. Vixxey just straightened up before speaking. "Yes, I'm an idiot! It's my own fault for hanging like that for the past twenty minutes." Mike laughed again.

"Vixxey, you don't weigh a lot for an anima-" he was cut off by Vixxey laughing. She took a few seconds to compose herself before speaking "Have you seriously forgotten already Mr Mike? Remember, I'm a living being, not an animatronic! Anyway, you've only got a couple of minutes, so I'll explain this quickly. Foxy is going to be in the left hall, and I'm gonna be in the right. Whenever one of the Toys are going for the doors, we'll knock on the window twice to let you know when one of them is approaching, just in case they move too fast for you to see on the cameras. That doesn't mean you can slack off though!" Emma and Mike nodded to show they understood. "OK..." Vixxey watched the tablet with the two guards waiting for midnight. When the clock changed, Mike said "OK..." And the others said the last part with him, Vixxey running out of the right hand door "Let's do this... Again!"

 **A/N: Yes I know, same ending line as a few of the other chapters, hopefully I'll stop that trend soon. Anyway... IMSOSORRYITSTAKENSOLONG IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY I've had a few technical problems while writing his, but it's here now. Sorry for the wait. Next chapter is Night 5, Mike and Emma's last night (or is it? Mwahahaha! Sorry, thought I'd throw that in there)**

 **This is MattyJones, Signing Off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is MattyJones back with another chapter of The Story Begins. Ya'll get to see what happens on the fifth and final night. And I've realised two things. One is the fact that I said in chapter one that Mike had "a monster that he called a cat", yet I haven't mentioned since then. I'm gonna be lazy here and change that at some point- he doesn't have a cat. Secondly, I haven't included a disclaimer anywhere, so:**

 **The original idea for FNAF and all its amazing characters are all the brain children of the fabulous Scott Cawthon. I own the characters of Matt Jones and Emma Livingstone (oh, and Bill from the first chapter) That's all.**

Two knocks came from the left hallway, followed by a loud thud as Mike shut the door. Switching on the light, he saw a very pissed off Toy Bonnie, who seemed to be staring back the way he came- no doubt where Foxy had ran to after knocking on the window. Turning off the light, Mike waited a minute before opening the door. "Hey Emma, where are they all?" Emma was staring intently at the tablet, flicking through the cameras.

"Chica's approaching the right door, so she'll be here any second... Freddy's in a room far from here- he sure likes to stick to the shadows... And Toy Bonnie's walking around trying to find Foxy. Wait! Toy Freddy's-" from somewhere close by came a loud baritone laugh, quickly followed by two taps on the window. Mike lunged across just in time to shut out both Toys Freddy and Chica. "Emma, don't you hate how the Toys are painted? All bright faces and pink blush?" To this Emma only nodded, still focusing on the tablet. "I guess we're not talking tonight..."

 **Time Skip: 02:32**

Two hours and a half and the guards had used 38% of their power, using the doors often but for short periods of time in order to conserve power. As long as they kept at the same pace, they would make it. But, Mike knew, plans usually don't survive that long. And neither do the people making them, in this case. Shutting the door on Toy Chica caused an animalistic snarl to come from the mechanical avian's beak and Vixxey's laugh to echo down the corridor. _Glad to know someone's enjoying this_ Mike thought. He turned away from the door and spoke to Emma "Hey, I'll take the tablet for a while. You can run between the doors for a while." This earned a laugh from Emma "What's wrong Mike, tired already?" she teased. Mike looked at her while sitting down, thinking about how he loved her laugh, how it was so harmonious. And, while she stretched, he noticed how full her curves where, but not to the ridiculous proportions you see in something such as anime. This left her with a very slight hourglass figure. "Eyes on the cameras please, Mike. I'd rather survive tonight!" Mike quickly looked down at the tablet, cursing himself for allowing thoughts like that to run free-that was the first time he allowed them to go down those dark paths, and it got him into trouble... Or was just embarrassing... Both were absolutely horrible. He decided he'd try to bury the grief of him losing his dignity in his work "OK Emma, Toy Bonnie is in the room with the endoskeleton, Toy Chica is in the kitchen, and Toy Freddy... I think I can make out his eyes in the party room near the stage... Damn, he really is fucking difficult to find. Kudos to you Toy Freddy, somehow you can make yourself-an eight foot tall murdering bear-dissapear at a snap of your fingers-" Mike was cut off by two rapid knocks on the right hand window "Shit! Emma! Shut the door!" Emma was already crossing the room, slamming her palm on the button as Freddy stepped in view of the rapidly sealing door way. The door sealed with a loud thud, leaving Toy Freddy stood outside seething. Hearing Vixxey's laughter, Mike and Emma both joined in. That is until the giant bear turned away from the door and punched a hole in the wall opposite-a solid breeze block wall, not plaster-then stormed off. As Mike watched the cameras and Foxy assisted in stopping Toy Bonnie a couple of times, he realised Toy Freddy was no longer heading for the doors. "Emma! Toy Freddy's after Vixxey!" Emma was about to look when two taps came from the left corridor. She leaned back over and pressed the button, locking the blue bunnie on the other side out, before taking the tablet out of Mike's hands and checking on Vixxey. She was indeed being followed by the big brown bear, he was a couple of rooms behind her, but slowly gaining. Mike was about to take the tablet back when he heard two knocks on the right window-he pushed the button to close the door "It's Chica" Emma said, looking away from the tablet to open the left door in an attempt to save power. Mike took the tablet back from Emma and checked what time they were on. 2:44 with sixty percent of their power left. This was going to be close. He just hoped they kept on track. And that Vixxey would get away from Toy Freddy.

 **Time Skip: 4:49 AM**

After fending numerous assaults off- most of which from Toy Chica, but a few from Toy Bonnie and even one from Toy Freddy (Mike thought it was him trying to keep up appearances and stop the guards from thinking he was bothered about Vixxey. In Mike's eyes, he was failing miserably). Emma was lost in her own thoughts. She thought about how much a drain of power (and patience) Toy Chica was becoming. That bird seemed to alternate between trying to enter the office and making a shit tonne of noise in the kitchen, which for some reason doesn't have video. Another thing she thought about was Vixxey, who she wanted to be safe-she didn't like how she always threw her body forward when talking to Mike, revealing that she did, in fact, have breasts, but they were usually out of site during her shows thanks to the white T-shirt and three quarter lengths she wore. But up close, with her leaning forward, they could be pretty easy to see. She liked Vixxey, but not the way she behaved around Mike. And Mike... She looked over at him, staring at the tablet. Emma didn't want anything to happen to him. Not after everything he'd done for her. Her little bubble was burst when Mike looked up, realising she was staring at him-his caused him to look back down quickly. She quickly turned her head to look at the wall, cheeks burning, mentally berating herself.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Both Mike and Emma were snapped out of their thoughts by the white vulpine that came rushing through the right doorway shouting something along the lines of "SHUTTHEDOORPLEASESHUTTHEDOORSHUTITNOW!" Emma jumped across the room to hit the button, being rewarded by the sound of a loud thud, and a snarl shortly after. Vixxey was laid across the desk, breathing heavilly , her chest rising and falling "Thanks... for shutting... the door..." she said through gasping breaths. "That thing... Can really move... considering... its' size! Whoo!" She sat up, turning so that she was facing Mike. "Can I stay here, Mr Mike? Pleeeease?" Mike sighed. Looking over at Emma, he saw her staring at the wall, directly opposite of Vixxey and himself. "Ummm... I don't see why not-" Vixxey pumped her arms up in the air in celebration "Thank you, Mr Mike! I promise I'll-

"You can stay on two conditions: One, stop calling me 'Mr Mike'. Two... Don't wind Emma up. OK?" Vixxey responded by rapidly nodding her head. "OK... could you press that light button please?" Vixxey slipped off of the desk and slid off of the desk and sauntered over to the pannel, swaying her hips as she whent. Reaching the wall, she turned around and gave Mike her best smile while asking "This white one here?" at a nod from a slightly red Mike, she pushed the button, lighting up the hallway and revealing nothing except the drawings and posters on the walls. "OK Vixxey, push that button again, then push the red one..." Vixxey hesitantly pushed both buttons, turning the light off and opening the door. "Hey! I did it! Tell me when one of the Toys comes near, I want to lock them out!"

Vixxey got her wish about fifteen minutes later, when Toy Chica came down the corridor. She smacked the button when the giant chicken got close, flicking the door light on afterwards. "Haha! I locked you out, you yellow bitch! Haha!" She did a little dance as Toy Chica stormed off. Looking over at the two guards, she laughed again "Wow! That was really fun! No wonder you two like doing it so much!" Mike looked down at the tablet, seeing that the time was 5:35. Just twenty five minutes and almost ten percent of their power left. Mike knew they'd make it.

 **Twenty Four Minutes Later**

Mike smiled. Toy Bonnie was over on the other side of the Pizzeria, and Toy Chica was with Toy Freddy outside the right hand door. As the clock slowly passed the time, he looked at Emma, the woman who had saved him countless times over the past five nights, and Vixxey, a living anthropomorphic vixen who seemed hell bent on taking care of him, in her own, flirty way. The clock turned to six AM, signalling the end of the shift. Toy Chica ran back to the stage and Toy Freddy just stood there staring through the window for a few seconds before heading off door opened and Vixxey ran out after hugging Mike, much to Emma's disdain. Mike jumped when he saw Foxy following the white vulpine out of the room. He hadn't even realised he'd entered. Mike and Emma both walked out of the office, talking loudly "Did you see Toy Freddy's face? I think he would have punched through the door to get to us if he could!" Emma was laughing. Mike was about to reply as they entered the stage area, but was stopped by the sight of a short, portly man in his fifties in an ill fitting suit. "Ah, you two! I have a message from the higher ups in Fazbear Co. The Toy animatronics are being taken out of the establishment tomorrow to receive a tune up. They've asked that you stay and do overtime tomorrow night. I reckon your job will be a lot easier. Pay is time and a half... Are you in?" Mike was thinking about it carefully, wondering whether it was a trick. He looked over at Emma, who just shrugged as if to say 'whatever'. "OK. We'll be back tomorrow, Mr...?" Looking questioningly at the man. "Slim... Mr Slim." and with that, the man left. Mike just looked over at Emma again.

"Mr Slim... fat fuck!" Emma laughed as they walked out to Mike's car, ready to go home.

 **A/N: Right, Chapter Eight done. Next chapter will be out soon. Guys, I'm thinking of doing a separate fanfic for this. It will be a harem. This one will take priority though. Anyway, thanks guys for supporting this fanfic-got over four thousand views!**

 **This is MattyJones, Signing Off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back again with chapter nine of The Story Begins. Never thought I'd write this much, cos I thought nobody would read it. Anyway, I've made an executive decision here and decided to skip straight to the next night (so no scene at Mike's house) I will mention stuff that happened, but the chapter will focus on Night 6. Without the Toys, will Mike and Emma be able to relax and earn an easy buck? Somehow, I don't think so. See you guys on the other side.**

Mike steered his Mondeo into the car park, seeing a large lorry being closed up. He and Emma watched as a man got into the cab and pulled out onto the road, driving around a corner and out of sight. "Ladies and gentlemen! Freddy Fazbear has left the building!" He shouted. Emma got out of the car next to him laughing at his antics. "Don't shout like that! People are sleeping, you big idiot!" she closed the car door and, to Mike's amazement, skipped, actually skipped to the double doors. Mike just watched her as he walked to the doors, at the head of a small set of steps. He like her when she was happy-she changed from a professional looking business woman into a fun loving girl-her behaviour wasn't exactly immature, just... a little childish. "Mike... are you looking at my ass again? God, you're such a pervert!" she was looking at him, laughing, right next to the doors whereas he was at the bottom of the steps. The truth was he wasn't, but since the incident during their last work night, she had teased him relentlessly about being a perv. He'd expected her to be angry at him and, to areaerfectly honest, would probably prefer it that way. It would be much less embarrassing. They both walked through tseconds.s into the entrance to be confronted by the sight of Mr Slim, who was looking rather flustered. "Ah, Mr Schmidt, Miss Livingston! You did come in after all! Right, you two, stay here until half six, we have an employee coming in who will need a tour. I'll see you two later." He left the building with a quick waddle-like walk, leaving the two guards alone. Emma spoke first "Did you see how sweaty he was? He must have run a marathon to get here!"

"No, the size of the guy, it was probably only from the front doors!" Mike answered, earning a laugh from Emma. Come on, let's have a look around, we'll try and find Vixxey." And so they searched- first, they whent to to Pirate Cove, finding a seemingly deactivated Foxy (but Mike and Emma thought he was probably just sleeping stood up). Emma walked up the steps at the back of the pirate ship, walking across the deck and into the cabin. Vixxey wasn't anywhere to be seen. Walking with Mike, they searched the office and both party rooms, along with all the corridors in between. In the end, there were only three places left to search: the kitchen (which was locked), the managers' office (also locked) and Parts and Service. As the two guards approached the door, they heard a familiar, feminine voice in the room behind. "So, the guard Mike let me in the office, and we're just waiting for one of those metal freaks, when-" Mike opened the door, eager to know who Vixxey was talking to. Vixxey was stood with her back to the door with three people around her: a seven foot tall brown bear wearing a tophat, a purple looking bunny who was wearing a bowtie and a yellow chicken (more like a chic) wearing a bib saying 'Let's Eat'. All three took a threatening step towards the door, causing Vixxey to spin around. "Oh hey! Wait a minute you three, these were the people I was talking about! Mike and Emma." she said waving her hand towards each of them in turn. Nobody spoke. They just kept waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Nobody knew what to say. In the end, after five or so minutes of awkward silence, Chica stepped forward. Walking up to the guards, she stood there for a few seconds, looking them up and down. Surprising both Mike and Emma, she wrapped her arms around both of them before whispering "thanks for saving Vixxey" then taking her arms away, allowing the two of them to breathe again. Chica made a hasty retreat back to the others, leaving everybody stood once again in silence. Vixxey decided to break it "hey, why don't we have a game of hide and seek? I'll be the one to go hide?" the other three anthros all groaned in unison. "Vixxey, we can never find you!" Freddy grumbled "and anyway, I doubt the guards would want to do that!" Mike decided he liked Freddy-he seemed very down to earth. Emma took the initiative, saying "Well, we need to be off! Maybe we'll talk to you later!" and before anybody had a chance to react, she dragged Mike out of the room by his arm. After a few minutes, Vixxey said a quick goodbye to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica before leaving the room.

 **Time Skip: Five Minutes later**

"Well... that was awkward..." Emma said, after she and Mike reached the office. Mike gave a short laugh.

"Yeah... very!" Mike answered, sitting down in the big chair, while Emma sat on the desk. Mike went to grab the tablet before realising it wasn't on the table where it usually was. Looking around the floor for it, he didn't notice Vixxey enter the room, or Emma make hand gestures towards him. SCREEEEEEECH! Mike jumped three feet in the air before falling to the ground at the sound of demonic screeching directly behind him. Looking up, he saw the laughing, white face of Vixxey and Emma, now stood up, with a hand over her mouth trying to contain guffaws of her own. Standing up, Mike groaned not out pain, but out of embarrassment. "Okay guys, it's not funny anymore..." both girls gave another round of raucous laughing. Mike must stood there waiting for them to stop. He tried to act cool, but the red flush in his cheeks made his embarrassment obvious. After the two of them calmed down, Vixxey decided to tell the two nightguards about her colleagues. "You know, it's not your fault. They just find it hard to trust anyone. The last person they trusted killed five kids, so... You can probably imagine how bad that was for us." Vixxey looked down at the floor "We couldn't trust anyone after that..." Mike stepped over to Vixxey "It's fine. I don't really trust any one no more, except maybe five or six people. For someone to kill five kids... That's a hell of a reason not to trust somebody. And it's none of your faults, I'm sure you all did your jobs properly" Vixxey lifted her chin and smiled. "Thank you Mr- I mean Mike!" She hurriedly corrected her remark. "Have any of you seen Foxy? He usually comes to see me by now".

"Yeah, he was still in his little area asleep when we came in." Mike said "I don't know where he is now though, sorry" Vixxey waved her hand dissmisively as if it didn't matter.

"I think I'm gonna go find him, see you later Mike! Bye Emma!" the white vulpine ran out of the room, leaving the two humans on their own. Mike looked at Emma. "Well... I guess we're on our own, then..." Mike wasn't expecting an answer, and he didn't get one. Both of them felt awkward around each other since the night before, since Emma fell asleep in Mike's arms again. It was kind of nice for Mike, the aftermath-this awkward silence-less so. "Alright then, let's just check the cameras..."

 **POV Change: The Band**

"How do we know we can trust these two?" Freddy asked the other two. "For all we know, Fazbear Co sent them to find our weaknesses!" Chica laughed.

"Freddy, you are soparanoid it's unreal. You know they only let their pets do their work for them!" She spat the word pets, thinking about their brightly coloured counterparts. "I mean, every guard there has ever been we've been able to trust, at least until the Toys killed them. I know you blame yourself for what happened with the kids, but that was all on the evil man who committed the crime. Come on, I reckon we should go talk to the guards. Properly, this time!" The avian creature walked out of the room without checking to see if the other two were following. Bonnie, cocking his head towards the door, left the room. With a sigh, Freddy followed, leaving the room empty.

 **Jesus Christ, the shit I've gone through this month. Barely had any time to write, and when I did my WiFi disowned me. But it's finally done. Got over five and half K views, which is pretty good. No reviews for chapter eight though... By the way, harem idea on hold for now, came up with an idea for another fanfic, but I'll get a few more chapters of this done before I start-don't want to let you guys down anymore than I already have.**

 **This is MattyJones, Signing Off.**


End file.
